Squall's Mystery
by MasterBlane
Summary: Squall has to deal with a mystery that he does not want to solve.


Squall's Mystery  
  
This is actually my second one but the very first story I wrote I hated with all my heart lol. Yes it was that bad.  
  
This is about how Squall keeps on having a bad dream, and he has to solve a mystery. What will he find out?  
  
"Rain had been pouring out from the sky this entire gloomy night," I said to myself. "It is 2:00 a.m. why do I constantly wake up everyone morning so early. I am tormented by the same dream day after day. I only with that I could end the countless nightmares I keep on having," I thought to myself. This was a quit, gentle knock at the door. I stood up to answer it I got to the door and I slowly bent my hand down to open it as I reached for my gun blade. I opened the door and at it was Rinoa. She was wearing a tight blue shirt with her fighting navy blue skirt on. "Hello," I said in complete confusion as to why she was here, "what brings you to my dorm at such a early hour." "I couldn't go to bed to night, and I heard some noises coming from your room and I though I should come and check up on you," Rinoa said in an angelic voice. My eyes shot opened and I invited her in to see if I could help her out.  
I went down to the cafeteria to see if I could confiscate some coffee. I came back to my dorm and I found Rinoa sound asleep on my bed. I set the coffee down. I crept over to the bed and picked the covers up from the floor and laid them over her, so she could get warm. I walked towards the door calmly and quietly trying not to wake the sleeping beauty that lies in my bed. I was making my way to the entrance to the Garden, till; I got to the training center and decided to enter to gain some more fighting experience. As I entered I noticed that there weren't very much monsters to fight. I made my way around the training center and I stumbled across a piece of blue fabric. I started too wonder who it was. At first I thought it was Rinoa, but I can't recall seeing her clothes torn. I took the fabric and placed it into my pocket and kept on walking. I went over to the secret area where people hang out when it is late and want to hang and make out at. As I entered I asked everyone if they had seen anyone in the training center in the past hour. No one had seen anything. I left the training center and sat down on the bench in front of it. I lay down and passed out on the bench.  
Later that morning Rinoa came and woke me up and invited me to breakfast. I didn't pass it up because truly I was starving, I haven't been eating the best and I could really use something in my stomach. We sat down and she had already got the breakfast ready. There was eggs, bacon, sausage, harsh browns, and biscuits and gravy. We got our plates ready; as soon as I went down to take my first bite she asked me, "Why did you leave the room last night." I looked at her in complete silence; I then told her that I didn't want to disturb her sleeping. "I would of slept better having you for company," she stated as she looked down at her food. She looked saddened about something that has recently happened. "What is going on Rinoa," I asked. She kept on eating. We finished eating and I told her that I had a meeting with Cid and she released me from breakfast.  
I made it up to Cid's' office, as a voice came out from behind me saying, "Just the man I wanted to see." I turned around and Cid was standing behind me. "You have been looking for me sir," I said. "Yes, for a couple nights now someone has been going into the training center and has been attacking students, primarily S.E.E.D. operatives. I have not been able to find out who is behind this but I was hoping that you would investigate on this. Also the students in the dorm next to you have been saying you haven't been sleeping well, are you ok?" he stated. "I am ok. I've just been working to hard," I said in a complete lie. "Very well, anyways I trust you will uncover the villain behind these mischievous acts of hostility towards our students," Cid said as he walked to the elevator to go back to his office. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the piece of blue fabric and I had an idea of where I should start in order to find the person who perpetrated these acts of wrongness. I went over to Rinoa's room to see if she had any torn clothes. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I picked the door and entered the room. I walked over to her drawers and opened the top one, which was filled with socks and under wear, and the piece of fabric I had was obviously had not come from one of them. In the second drawer was shorts and there where none of that fabric, so I went onward to the third and last drawer. I opened it up and inside where skirts. I scurried through it and I found a skirt with the same kind of fabric but it wasn't torn. A smile appeared on my face because I had found out she wasn't the one attack S.E.E.D. students. I put the clothes back in there places neatly and closed the drawers. As I turned around to leave the room I saw a blue shirt on her bed, the same kind of fabric as the piece I found in the training center. It looked to be in one piece, I went up to it in worry of it being torn. I picked it up and turned it around and it had been torn. A feeling of sadness had run through my body, through the bones, muscles, and all the veins. I grasped the torn shirt and left the room. I went back to my room and laid in my bed thinking about everything that I had found. I kept thinking of the possibilities of it not being her and there weren't really wasn't much evidence that didn't point to her, but I would not convict her until I had proof. I love Rinoa too much to think of her as being a villain. I closed my eyes and feel asleep. It wasn't till much later when I woke up. I had the same occurring dream I've been having almost everyday this week. I sat up and Rinoa was sleeping at the end of the bed. She must of came in the room not much after I went to bed. I rose up from my bed and picked Rinoa up and laid her in the bed and put the covers all the way over her. I went to Cid's office to see if anything recent has happened to S.E.E.D. students. As I entered the office I looked up at Cid and he had a wide smile upon his face. I made it up to his desk and asked him why he was so happy. Cid said, "During last night we caught the villain who has been attacking our students thanks to the help of Rinoa." My head quickly raced to lock eyes with Cid as words came out of my mouth. "I found this piece of fabric in the training center a couple nights ago, and today I went to Rinoa's dorm and found a shirt that it belonged too. I thought she was the one behind these devious acts." "No," Cid said, "She has been helping Zell with trying to capture the perpetrator." I felt relieved. "Thank you for trying to help though,' he said, "In the future I will remember to tell you first and tell you all the details when I find out what is going on." I turned around and walked out of his office. I jogged back to my room to see if Rinoa was still there, she was. I walked in as she was getting up. She noticed I was out of breathed and asked me why I had a big grin on my face. I told her that it was just random happiness; I then bent down and kissed her. She still doesn't know what the kiss was for, and from time to time she asks me, but I turn my head and keep on walking.  
  
Ever since the day I found out that nothing bad could come  
out of Rinoa I have felt happier around her. Also, I have  
not had that nightmare I dreamt all that week. There is  
something about her that takes all bad thoughts out of me  
and disposes of them but I am not sure. All I know is that  
I love her and nothing bad will ever come between us.  
  
Blain Ryan Morken 


End file.
